Jelly
by LegacyofSamsara
Summary: Oneshot LightXL. Idea from a joke I made with Nusku about Jelly


Raito was doused in the warm waters of his morning shower. The feeling of being immersed in the damp heat was so incredible that it almost didn't make Raito angry at L, for waking him up too early. Of course, the precious few hours of his sleep were far more valuable than the feel of a refreshing bath. Yet, there wasn't much to be done about the eccentric ways of the sugar-addicted, raven-haired insomniac detective, who claimed that Raito was Kira. Said man was actually seated comfortably, in his odd manner, on the toilet-lid just outside the shower.

" Yagami-kun, I'm hungry." the detective stated whiningly.

Raito turned the knob and cut off the water-flow in the shower.

"Why would I care about this?" Raito asked as a pale-hand shot through the shower curtain to hand the teenager a towel. Raito took the towel and wrapped it about his trim-waistline before he stepped out of the shower.

" Because , otherwise, it would be awfully Kira-like to attempt to kill me in any manner, even starvation." the dark haired male replied.

" Of course, only the paranoid L would come to such a conclusion." Raito remarked scathingly. L's stomach growled as if to argue the older man's point and Raito let out a derisive laugh.

The teenager moved to the bathroom mirror and wiped off the fog. As Raito stared at his handsome reflection he smiled. He was much more easy on the eyes than L. Yes, he was such a beautiful specimen and the detective was just an abnormal oddity. Of, course Raito didn't dare think of L as an eyesore. No, there were many attractive features about the detective. Raito watched the man from the corners of his eyes.

_The way his smooth black hairs curved to accent his delicate porcelain flesh and shape his face nicely._

_The way the detective smiled when he rambled on about justice._

_The way the male was hazardously infatuated with sweets. _

_The gracefully strange way the man held things. _

_The way he stares at me with those deep, pitiless eyes as if he knows me better than anyone_

"Yagami-kun, I'm still hungry." L coaxed.

_The way his voice softens when he speaks to me …_

Raito turned to look at the older-man and inquire what it was L wanted so badly, but as Raito did so the towel fell from his waist and onto the floor. Whatever Raito had been about to say, had obviously become frozen on his lips The teenager stared at the older-male who was now openly gawking at his nakedness. Raito wasn't certain if L was elated or mortified by the sight, but either way the man never took his eyes off Raito's groin. The attention the detective's eyes was giving his body made Raito realize something: He wanted L.

" Raito-kun is quite sizable." the detective stated blankly. Raito blushed at the inappropriate praise the man was giving, but Raito couldn't help but register that everything he was feeling at that moment was inappropriate.

" Ryuuzaki, I…" Raito began but found that he was quite mystified by words. What could he say, really.

' _L, I'm suddenly hard for you. So bend over and take it like a bitch.' _Raito mentally slapped himself that would never work. '_Ryuuzaki, I love you and I've needed you for such a long time. Let's consummate this bond between us.'…_Hell, no. There was no way he would ever say anything like that, even if he did ever fall for L.

The raven-haired male was now glaring stormily at Raito, no longer interested in the flaming arousal that was announcing itself at Raito's uncovered groin.

" Yagami-kun, I'm still hungry." L said as he picked up the towel and handed it to the younger man. Raito covered himself quickly, but even through the towel the bulge of his member was still visible.

Raito let out a heavy sigh and pinched between his eyes. " Fine."

Normally, Raito would have insisted on getting dressed before continuing to breakfast, but the persistent pestering of the detective had convinced him to set aside his usual routine. Now as the two sat beside each other at the table, Raito nibbled on a slightly burnt piece of toast. The younger male eyed the older, who was in the process of slathering two pieces of toast with entirely two much strawberry jelly. In this rapid process of spreading the sweet red-substance onto the bread, a glob of the jelly flew off the knife and landed on Raito's cheek. L automatically paused in his smothering of the toast and eyed Raito heatedly. The younger male swallowed as his mouth suddenly became dry and once again he felt his erection making itself known..

" Yagami-kun, there's a bit of jelly…" the detective whispered as he leaned in towards Ratio's face. Raito's heart quickened its pace and L swooped his tongue across Raito's cheek. Raito jumped from the moist sensation and unintentionally knocked a piece of toast out of the detectives hand and landed on Raito's lap. The dark-haired male, who's tongue had began to make its way to Raito's neck, ceased in his progress and stared upsetly at the auburn haired teen.

" My, jellied toast…" the detective whined. Those dark eyes glared unsettlingly at Raito and then the detective grabbed the piece of bread that had ironically landed at the exact spot of Raito's growing erection. As L removed the piece of toast, which had landed jelly-side down on the towel, he unknowingly grazed his fingers over the towel and Raito felt the caress through the thin cloth. The breath in Raito's throat hitched and he held in a moan induced by the sudden touch to the sensitive area.

" R-Ryuu-z-zaki" Raito stuttered as chills ran down his spine from the passion gleaming in L's eyes..

" Your towel took all my jelly." L announced as he continued to stare at the towel covering Raito.

"I want back my jelly, Raito." L said as he lifted his eyes to Raito's face. The teen smiled confusedly at him. _How am I supposed to do that L?_

Suddenly, L bowed his head forward and began lapping at the towel that had ransomed most of the jelly. Raito could feel the swirling of L's tongue through the towel as the raven-haired male sought back all of the sticky sweet. L continued to lap at the cloth for an unimaginable amount of time and Raito's erection was pulsing wantonly. L's lips moved open and closed taking the towel into his mouth and the tip of Raito's member with it.

" Aah!! Ryuu!" Raito groaned. L stopped and looked at the needy bulge of Raito's crotch thoughtfully and then lifted his dark, emotionless eyes to Raito's face. For once there was an amazing amount of tangible emotion on the teens face. His eyes were half-lidded in desire and his lips were slightly parted to slip out a few pants. Raito's face was a soft-pink color and L felt safe in calling the tint a blush.

" Raito-kun, I'm still so hungry." L purred as he unwrapped the towel from around him and began to marvel at the younger boy's arousal. " So big, Raito-kun, maybe you can fill me up."

Raito turned scarlet from the innuendo and muttered. " pervert."

L ignored the comment and bent forward to swipe his tongue over Raito's shaft and then close the entire length in his mouth.

"Aah!!" Raito groaned loudly as the hot, moist cavern encircled him.

L began to bob his head back and forth, taking Raito's length even deeper into his orifice, but quickly drew his mouth away and tongued Raito's pee-slit teasingly. Raito let out a soft moan and pre-cum seeped out of Raito's painfully hard cock . L smeared it along the shaft, which was already slick with L's saliva.

Raito whimpered as the detective pulled away from him completely, but was stunned and gazed in awe as L snatched his own pants down. Raito smiled as he noticed the size of the older-male's needy arousal.

" Pretty large, yourself Ryuuzaki." Raito commented and L smiled knowingly.

L moved to onto Raito's lap and ground their groins as he began to pant heavily into Raito's ear.

"Raito-kun…" the detective crooned as he positioned himself over Raito's pleading erection..

"Unh! R-Ryuu-za-zaki" Raito cried out in response as the raven-haired male's tight, hot entrance took him in his tip.

"Aah! Raito-kun, take me, Raito-kun!" L called as a few tears shimmered in those dark eyes. Raito thrust his hips forward pushing himself into the older-male all the way to his hilt. L was so tight and so hot it drove him nearly insane to move.

"Mmmm, Ryuu, does it hurt?" Raito asked as he began to thrust harder into the detective. L nodded and Raito looked into his lover's eyes sadly before moving forward and steeling a kiss from L's quivering pink lips. L parted his lips eagerly to accept Raito's tongue. Tongues fought for dominance, but it didn't truly matter L had already surrendered himself to him. Raito began thrusting faster into the older-male and the detective cried out in pleasure as Raito hit that sweet spot inside of him. Raito aimed for that spot again and thrust forward to meet L's hips, which were now mirroring Raito's thrusts.

" R-Raito-kun!"

The raven-haired man's inner walls tightened around the teen as he came and coincidentally, caused Raito to fall over the proverbial edge. White hot pleasure blurred their vision and all either one of them could distinguish was the sound of Raito's voice.

" R-Ryuuza-zaki." he screamed as he spilt his seed inside L.

………………………………...

Later the two lovers sat at the table wiping up the mess they had made both with the jelly and cum. Raito turned to L, who was eyeing the jelly broken-heartedly.

" I hope your still not hungry." he commented.

L smiled mischievously. " No, I'm completely full. Raito-kun's, jelly is much more filling."

………………………………...

**H****ope that you liked it. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
